Broken Wings
by Tessie
Summary: A Charlie Weasley story. Charlie is in The Order of the Phoenix and is given an assignment. Can he help save a life from the Death Eaters clutches? Please read and review!!
1. The Dark Raid

Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Brothers, copyright 2001. All characters belong to the fabulous J K Rowling. There is no money being made from this. I hope she and WB don't mind I borrowed these wonderful characters for a while. They needed to spread their wings a bit.

A/N: This is a new story. I needed a small break from Tempest's Fury and that whole story. Let me know what you think of this one. Many thanks go to Amy for her great coaching and her choice of the title. And to Margherita for her kind words. She and Amy make a great beta team!!!

Broken Wings

Chapter One: The Dark Raid

The night was dark, filled with the screams from the many Muggles as they ran for their lives fleeing the hooded men and women who had invaded their small country fair.

It was the first time she had taken part in one of the raids and she didn't like what she saw. Six years earlier, she had been sorted into Slytherin and this was the first time she wondered if the Sorting Hat hadn't made some kind of grave mistake. Feeling somewhat sick, she watched as Muggles ran by, trying to get away from the evil people who were covered from head to toe in black. She saw the panic on their faces as the Death Eaters brandished their wands, sending showers of light in all directions causing the poor unfortunate people to drop in agony as they suffered the effects of the Cruciatis curse. When the twitching in their bodies' started to slow, the figures would shout out Avada Kedavra, but only after a suitable about of pain was inflicted, lest you think the Death Eaters had any shred of human decency in their black souls. Muggles were dropping like flies as the green light wound its way through the crowds, until there was no one left to stand and fight. 

She stood and watched in horror as her own mother, a Death Eater since her own 16th birthday, stood over a frightened child of no more than six. "Crucio," she uttered, a smile of rapture filling her face.

As the child screamed in pain, writhing on the ground, she became physically ill as her mother finally released the curse and the child twitched, looking up at her with pleading eyes…

"Oi, Pricilla," yelled Lucius, "I have a young one over here and you know how much I like to share…"

"I'll be back in a moment, Pansy. Keep the curse going. When I come back, we can share in your first taste of blood," her mother said proudly, not seeing the disgust on her daughter's face.

When Pricilla returned, Pansy was standing, staring in disbelief as her mother started to scream at her.

"Pansy! How could you? The Master will not be pleased. There is an order… you know that. I should kill you right now, say you were killed in the fight," she growled, grabbing her daughter by the front of her robes. "But I won't, I'll do worse…. I'll leave you to the Aurors."

Pansy stood there staring at her mother in a daze, hatred filling her body as her mother continued to scream at her. 

"Do you know what they do to Death Eaters?" Pricilla asked as she slapped Pansy hard across the face, stunning her. "It isn't very pretty and I am sure they will find you a tasty little morsel. By the time they finish _interrogating_ you…you will _wish _I had killed you," her mother spat as she raised her wand to her daughter and callously whispering, "Stupefy."

Pansy fell to the ground with a thud, just as dozens of popping noises could be heard across the meadow.

Before her mother disapparated, she kicked Pansy hard in the side of the head, waving her wand over her daughters and muttering, _"Dormious."_

When Charlie Weasley apparated to the site with the rest of the Order of the Phoenix, the silence of the meadow was deafening. It was like a vacuum, no wind, no air, only the smell of death as it lingered through the Muggles bodies as they lay in silence, their faces contorted in the silent scream. 

When the clean up was nearly done, Charlie stumbled across the body of a young woman lying face down, who was covered in black robes, blood soaking the ground under her head. Squatting down beside her, Charlie called, "We have a live one here, Remus." 

Remus quickly ran over, stooping down besides Charlie, gently moving the matted hair that covered her face. Remus paled, saying quietly, "I know her. This is Pansy Parkinson, she is in the same year as Harry and Ron, a Slytherin."

"So she is a Death Eater then? I didn't think they took them this young."

"Truth be told, Pansy is quite old to be now joining the Death Eaters. Of late, they have been recruiting them as young as fifteen. However, I don't think Pansy is one of them. I never believed that Pansy had the darkness in her. She was mean and nasty, yes, but there was a good quality I could see," Remus explained thoughtfully as he waved his wand over her prone body to awaken her.

"She is covered in dark magic. Someone doesn't want her to wake up anytime soon, but they don't want her dead either. I reckon she has fallen from favor and they wanted us to punish her, take care of her for them. We need to get her back to Hogwarts, wake her and find out what exactly happened," finished Remus urgently as he turned to look at Charlie. "Would you mind carrying her? The moon was full day before yesterday and I am still a bit weak."

"Not at all," Charlie replied. As he reached down and gathered Pansy into his arms, he noticed that her robe was torn across her back. Moving the material to cover her, he saw a number of crisscross marks marring her white skin. "Remus, look at this. Someone has tortured her," Charlie sneered in disgust. 

"Then we must hurry and get her back to the school. They may change their minds and decide to come back and finish her off. I would expect Miss Parkinson has some information we may find more than useful," Remus explained nervously.

Charlie lifted her slight form into his arms and, with a pop, they were gone.

~~*~~

They arrived back at Hogwarts an hour later after a very tricky broom ride from Hogsmeade. Pansy was taken to the infirmary and put in Madame Pomfrey's care. She asked Remus to assist her since he was the DADA professor and there was apparent dark magic involved.

"It has been hours since you removed the sleeping curse from her, Remus. Why isn't she coming around?" Charlie asked impatiently.

"I don't know. Something really traumatic must have happened to cause her to stay in this sleeplike state. I don't like it," Remus sighed, wondering what Charlie was doing up in the infirmary. "So, what brings you back up here?" 

"Albus sent me as your replacement as he doesn't want Miss Parkinson to wake up alone. She will have many questions and it could be horrifying to wake up in strange surroundings," Charlie related, noticing that Remus looked as if he were ready to drop from exhaustion.

"I brought up some of my lesson plans to work on."

"Lesson plans?" Remus asked in confusion. 

"Yes, Hagrid sent an owl saying that he would be gone for the entire school year so Albus asked if I would take over his class," Charlie announced happily.

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts. I think you will do a wonderful job and, if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask. And with that, I believe I will see you in the morning," yawned Remus as he stood to leave.

"Thanks Remus," Charlie said as he settled in a chair next to Pansy's bed and started to read, "sleep well."

~~*~~

It was sometime in the middle of the night when Charlie realized he must have fallen asleep for he was awoken by a soft sobbing coming from the bed where Pansy lay sleeping.

"No, Mother, please. I promise I will try harder. Please don't hit me again," she wailed frantically, raising her hands to shield her head from imagined blows. 

Charlie stood, leaning close to her bed, and softly called her name. "Pansy."

"Oh Daddy, make her stop," she cried as she flinging herself into a startled Charlie's arms. "Please Daddy…" she whimpered, holding on to him for dear life.

"Sshhh," cooed Charlie as he awkwardly stroked her hair, "She can't hurt you now. You're safe." Charlie immediately felt Pansy relax at his words and he lowered her back to the bed, tucking her in as he would a small child.

As he sat back down in the chair, his thoughts ran wild at what her mother had done to cause her such terror. Charlie felt sorry for the young woman, sitting there staring at her troubled face. 

Sometime later that night, her nightmare surfaced once more and she started to whimper in her sleep.

"Just a baby…. My fault …"

Charlie stroked her hair again, causing the same calming effect and Pansy slept quietly through the rest of the night. At first light, she started to stir, moaning from the discomfort she felt.

When she opened her eyes, she started to panic. Not knowing where she was her breathing became rapid as she looked around the room in confusion. Noticing a movement form the corner of her eye, Pansy scrambled out of bed to get away from the man with red hair who was calling to her.

"Pansy, it's okay. You're safe," he said reassuringly, reaching out to catch her from falling as she stood, grabbing her head in agony.

With tears coursing down her cheeks, she cried miserably, "Who are you and where am I?"

"My name is Charlie Weasley. You are in the hospital wing at Hogwarts," he explained gently helping her back into the bed.

"Why am I here? What happened to me? And why is my head pounding so?" she asked fretfully, grabbing her head again as another pain shot through it.

"Time for that later. Let me get Madam Pomfrey so she can give you something for the pain."

But before Charlie could even finish the sentence, Madam Pomfrey was there, shooing him out of the room so she could tend to her patient. "You can use the hearth in my office to inform Albus that she is awake." 

~~*~~

When Albus and Severus arrived, Pansy was resting comfortably in her bed, her face turned away from them. 

"Miss Parkinson?" called Albus gently.

Pansy didn't acknowledge him. 

"Miss Parkinson, you will show the headmaster respect," Severus said gently but firmly, causing Pansy to turn her head, tears streaming down her face.

"Miss Parkinson, can you tell us what happened in the meadow? Why you were there dressed as a Death Eater?" Albus queried tenderly, sitting on the chair next to Pansy's bed.

Sniffing slightly, she looked around the room nervously, choosing her words carefully. 

"It was to be my first raid. My mother thought, since I was already 17 and hadn't become a Death Eater yet, that it was time to show my allegiance. She was 16 when she joined. I…I… I don't remember anything other than that."

Severus took her left arm and turning it looking for the Mark. 

"They didn't mark me yet and I don't want to be… ever. I know they will kill me but it is better than what they want me to do," Pansy declared emphatically, turning her head again, dismissing the men.

"No one is going to kill you Pansy, I promise," Charlie called from the corner where he had been listening quietly. 

Pansy turned and glared at Charlie. "How can you promise me that? You don't know these people. I will be dead before school starts. They will hunt me down, do unimaginable things to me and then they will kill me slowly," Pansy spat contemptuously. "Hhmmf, what would you know anyway, you are only a Wealsey."

"I would watch what I say Miss Parkinson, this Weasley was the one that brought you here to safety," Charlie snapped back.

Albus raised his hand to cease the conversation. "Rest assured, Miss Parkinson, you will be completely safe here at Hogwarts. You are well protected. Severus, Charlie, and I will ensure your safety as well as that of the rest of the staff. Please, all I ask is that you don't leave the grounds. I cannot offer you protection beyond Hogwart's walls," explained Albus cautiously.

"You would let me stay here? You would keep them from me, knowing that I was about to… join them?" Pansy asked, astonished that as nasty as she could be, someone could be nice to her.

"Pansy, I have known for a long time that you weren't cut out to be a Death Eater. We have had you under our protection for quite some time," confided Severus, speaking softly as he leaned forward in his chair.

"But I thought…"

"You thought I was a Death Eater?" Severus asked in anticipation of her question, continuing when she nodded, "I am, but I, like you, have had a change of heart. Just trust me when I say you are safe here. We have more than one that has turned to the light, so I caution, during the next school year, don't believe everything you see. .. Now, you look extremely tired. We will leave you to rest…"

"No… please… Don't leave me alone," she cried out, startling herself as well as the three men standing next to her bed.

Seeing the panic in her sad eyes, Charlie stepped forward. "I'll stay if you like, I have plenty of work I can do. That is, if you don't mind a Weasley staying," he offered facetiously. "Besides, all my papers are strewn over the next bed anyway."

"That's fine."

Madam Pomfrey sidled up with a breakfast tray, placing it on the table adjacent to Pansy's bed.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry, I…"

"You will eat if you plan on leaving this room anytime in the near future, young lady. You are entirely too thin," Madam Pomfrey scolded gently.

"I would try if I were you," quipped Albus, "Poppy has a talent for getting her way. You don't have to eat it all, just a good portion. Please."

"I'll try, Sir," Pansy relented.

Clapping his hands in satisfaction, Albus turned to Severus and said, "We have much to discuss, Severus. Shall we?"

"Yes, Headmaster."

Pansy ate most of the offering in silence as she watched Charlie organize the papers on the other bed.

Feeling sleepy, she snuggled down in the covers and drifted off to sleep…

__

The ground turned red like a river of blood, people cried out in agony as the hooded figures swooped down on them. She stood there staring, not helping, not moving. Then she heard the cries of a child. "Why did you let her torture me like that? Why? I hate you. How could you do that to me? I am going to haunt your dreams for eternity because you could have helped me and you didn't. I am coming for you. I will tell them where you are… you will get yours…"

Pansy bolted from the bed, screaming at the top of her lungs and trying to get out of the reach of the arms holding her, the arms taking her to her death…

"Please… help me…someone help me…"

The strong arms only held her tighter as she continued to scream. "Pansy," came that soothing voice that had helped her last night. "Pansy, you're safe, it was a dream. Pansy…"

As Charlie started stroking her hair again, Pansy relaxed in his arms into a dead faint.

Charlie scooped her up, placing her gently on the bed as Madam Pomfrey came running from her quarters carrying a vial of potion to help her calm down.

"What happened?" she asked Charlie as she examined Pansy's still form.

"She fell asleep minutes ago and started screaming… my God… what did these people do to her?" he asked, looking at her legs as her gown had wound up around her thighs, making more scars like those on her back visible to him.

Poppy noticed where Charlie was staring. "This poor child has been tortured by magic for many years. I tried to heal them but some magical scars can't be healed. I am afraid that she will carry these for life," Poppy explained sadly to Charlie, waving her wand to bring Pansy around.

Her eyes flew open suddenly as the dream came back to her. Placing her hands over her face again, Pansy sobbed heavily, causing her stomach to turn and she lost her breakfast in waves.

"Charlie, why don't you go to the kitchens and get some chamomile tea while I clean Miss Parkinson up a bit. Maybe some dry toast as well. It should help her stomach," commanded Madam Pomfrey as she led a shaking Pansy to the bathroom.

When Charlie returned, Pansy was in a clean bed, looking pale and tired. She turned away when Charlie placed the tray down on the table.

She said nothing when Poppy coerced her to take the toast and sip the tea slowly. When she was finished, Madam Pomfrey handed her a vial.

"This is a dreamless sleeping draught; it will relax you and you will have no dreams as you sleep."

Taking the vial, Pansy drained it like she was told and immediately started to get sleepy. As she lay back on her pillows, she was tucked in by the matron and was asleep instantly.

Over the next few days, Pansy made very little improvement. Every night she was given the dreamless sleeping draught and by day, she sat reading or just stared out the window only speaking when spoken to, never leaving the security of the hospital wing.

Severus came to talk to her on more than one occasion but she barely answered his questions. 

~~*~~

"Something happened to her and she won't discuss it, or rather can't," Severus said worriedly to Charlie and Albus one morning about a week after Pansy's arrival. "I have tried to talk to her… to get her to tell me what happened but she told me that she doesn't remember. It comes in her nightmares but once she is awake, it is gone. It's an old piece of dark magic, used to torture someone you want to go mad. It's a slow and agonizing curse. The counter curse is unique to the person it is attached to. She is holding on to something in her subconscious, something she won't let go of. We need to know what that is, if we are going to be able to help her get on with her life," surmised Severus, looking to Albus for advice as Charlie annoyingly paced the room.

"She has broken wings," relayed Charlie, getting a strange look from Severus.

Dumbledore smiled as Charlie started to explain.

"That's what my Mum calls it when something happens and we are wounded emotionally. Like when Cedric Diggory died. Harry had broken wings. When Ginny came home from her first year. Mum said she had broken wings. Same with Pansy. She's afraid. You are right about Pansy needing to talk but she needs a friend or someone close to her age to help her through this trauma. Ginny helped Harry by just being a friend and talking to him. Ginny was helped by us not coddling her but not condemning her either. That is what Pansy needs, not potions," Charlie finished his explanation, sitting back down in the chair across form Severus.

"Well, all of her friends are currently in Death Eater training," Severus snapped sarcastically, annoyed that he had been unable to help the young woman and at the younger man's insinuation that his efforts were not needed.

"I could try, that is if she will let a Weasley help her," announced Charlie. "I was there when she had that first nightmare. I heard her screams, her pleading. Maybe I can use the dragons to get her to open up. I know from Hagrid that she got on well with the unicorns and some of the other more interesting creatures. Maybe the dragons will help her somehow?. They are magical you know," Charlie added, looking to Dumbledore for approval.

"Yes, I think you may have a way here to get through to her, Charlie. However, go slow. She is very delicate right now and she needs to heal physically too. Maybe you could ask her for some assistance in your lesson plans. Ask her what she thinks would interest her classmates. Get to know her," Albus suggested as he turned to Severus, looking deep inside him and knowing that he wanted to be the one to save her, "and just maybe, by the time school starts, Pansy will be feeling better after talking with Charlie. That is what Pansy needs, Severus, not potions. They help her, yes, but she can't keep taking them. Eventually she will have to learn to sleep again on her own. The potions do more harm than good in the long run," Albus said gently to his Potions Master, trying to comfort him with words. "Severus, do you have any suggestions for Charlie before he starts his task?" he stated Severus sincerely.

"Just to be careful. We don't know what kind, if any, hexes she could be carrying to keep information concealed in her. While they may not have had time to cast any. They could cause her to react unpredictably or also physical reactions to certain unknown stimuli. Good luck Charlie, she is a special young woman and will be a great asset to the Order," declared Severus, standing up to leave.

"Severus, thanks for the advice. If anything comes up that I can't handle, you will be the first to know," Charlie said as Severus waved his hand in acceptance before walking out the door.

"Pansy is special to him, Charlie. She is of his house and he feels responsibility for her welfare now that her parents are lost to her," Albus illustrated as he walked Charlie to the door. "Good luck, son."

"Thank you, Sir."

~~~*~~~

It was right after lunch that Charlie went to the infirmary to try to talk Pansy into accompanying him for a walk about the grounds. After a lot of persuasion, Pansy agreed. 

She walked quietly next to Charlie as he led her out onto the grounds on a gloomy July day. He talked to her about some of the creatures he had learned about while he was at Hogwarts. Pansy nodded now and then with small comments but only when asked a question. They stopped for a while near the lake, resting before they headed back. Charlie realized Pansy was getting tired because she was started walking slower. On their way back, Charlie finally asked her, "Are you sleeping any better?" 

"Yes."

"The potions are still doing their job?" he asked, looking critically at her again.

Pansy nodded softly as they walked. "Sorry I wasn't much company. I don't have much to say lately," she said quietly.

"That's okay. You know if you ever feel like talking I will listen," he assured her.

"I know. Thanks."

"Want some company for a while?" Charlie asked as they reached the hospital wing, knowing what she was going to say but felt he needed to ask anyway.

"No, I am tired."

"Well, maybe tomorrow we could walk a little further. Would that be all right?"

"I guess."

"After breakfast then. See you tomorrow," he said, wishing he could get her to open up but knowing it was only his first try.

Over the next few days, every morning, Charlie and Pansy would take a walk, every day going a little further, and each day she would talk just a little more.

After about a week, Charlie thought he would give her a treat.

As they reached the spot far from the school on the other side of the Quidditch pitch, Pansy gasped as she saw the dragons for the first time. They were babies, only about 8 feet tall, but they were beautiful.

She stood back in amazement, looking at them in awe as she turned to Charlie, a fire he had never seen, sparkling in her eyes.

"They are gorgeous. Oh, when did you get them?" she asked excitedly.

He smiled and started to explain. "I was a dragon keeper in Romania before Professor Dumbledore asked me to come here to take over Care of Magical Creatures class for Hagrid during his sabbatical."

She looked at him in shock, "You are going to be our Professor?" she asked somewhat astonished.

"Yep, just for next year, and I was hoping that maybe over what is left of the summer, such that it is, you would help me to choose the best creatures to present. Of course, a lot of the year will be devoted to learning the care of various types of dragons, before they grow too large. I also want to do more on some of the more magical and mystical creatures such as Unicorns, Winged Horses, and the like. Is there anyway I could convince you to be my assistant of sorts, to help me prepare for these creatures? Hagrid told me that you had a knack for some of the more interesting ones. Do you think you could help me?" he asked, giving her his most charming smile.

Her face fell as she lapsed into silence again.

"Pansy, what's wrong?" he asked, reaching out to place his hand gently on her arm.

"Are you sure you want me near you? I am a walking target. Besides, your brother Ron hates me and I am sure he would want to help you. He knows a lot about dragons already," she said quietly as she stood there, tears welling up, for no reason, in her clear blue eyes.

"If I wanted that git's help, I would have asked him."

This comment made Pansy smile. "So you think he can be one too?"

"Hey, at least you never had to share a house with him, he can be… well Ron," Charlie chuckled, seeing Pansy try to stifle a giggle. It didn't work, the giggle burst forth as she covered her mouth.

"You have a great laugh," Charlie said, the tips of his ears turning slightly pink.

"Thanks. And yes I will help where I can, even if I am lousy company sometimes."

"Aren't we all?" Charlie asked, bringing another smile to her lips.

"Yep, I guess we are."


	2. Please... don't hate me

Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Brothers, copyright 2001. All characters belong to the fabulous J K Rowling. There is no money being made from this. I hope she and WB don't mind I borrowed these wonderful characters for a while. They needed to spread their wings a bit.

Thanks again to my fantastic beta team of Amy and Margherita… You guys are awesome!!!

Broken Wings

Chapter Two: Please… don't hate me

As the days went by, Pansy started getting better. By the beginning of August, she was spending most of the day with Charlie, learning about the care of dragons. The babies, as Charlie lovingly called them, had taken an immediate liking to Pansy, and she to them. 

"You know, Charlie, when school starts it is going to difficult to call you Professor," she said, a slight blush crossing her cheeks as she sat on a bench near the corral the dragons were in.

"It will be strange hearing it. Makes me feel older than my 31 years," he admitted sadly as he reached out and stroked one of the dragons they had dubbed Smokey.

"I don't think you are old. I think you will bring a nice youthful change to the class. Sometimes, with Hagrid, it is a little ancient," she said, blushing even more.

"Well thank you, Pansy, for your vote of confidence. I hope the rest of the classes feel the same way. Now, if I can just survive my brother and his cohorts, I should do just fine," he said as Pansy got up to stroke the dragon too. But as she got up she lost her balance. Having quick reflexes, Charlie reached out and caught her before she hit the ground.   
"Pansy, are you all right?" he asked, concerned over her pallor and dizziness as he lowered her back to the bench.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied, annoyed that she was making a complete fool of herself.

"You didn't eat did you?" he accused gently.

"No."

"You know that if Madam Pomfrey finds out she won't let you out of the hospital wing. When was the last time you ate?" he asked, standing up with his hands on his hips in mock outrage.

"Lunch… yesterday, I think," she mumbled, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"That's it. Come with me," he demanded as he took her hand, pulling her to her feet.

"You are going to tell her aren't you?" she asked downheartedly.

"Are you nutters? No. We are going to the kitchens to get a picnic and then coming back here to dine with the babies," he informed her happily.

"Oh," she laughed, "that sounds lovely. What a wonderful idea."

This time it was Charlie's turn to blush.

~~*~~

Later that night, Albus called Charlie and Severus to his office to meet on Pansy's progress.

"So, how is Miss Parkinson doing Charlie?" asked Albus as Charlie sat down, taking the seat next to Severus. 

"She is talking more and she has been a lot of help with the babies. They really have taken to her," Charlie commented, feeling proud of her progress.

"Excellent. And has she been taking her potion every night?" inquired Severus.

"Yes. I tried to persuade her on more than one occasion to try to sleep without it but she is still too frightened to try. I know that we have to take her off soon," confessed Charlie, looking at Severus' frown.

"I think it should be tonight," said Albus, getting up from his chair to walk to the fireplace. "The other students will be arriving in the next few weeks and she will have to move out of the hospital wing and back into her dormitory." 

"She will need someone with her the first few nights," insisted Charlie. "Just in case the nightmares start again."

"I will stay with her," decided Severus. "She is in my house and I think I need to be the one there for her."

"But I think I should be the one. She feels comfortable with me. We have a great rapport," Charlie declared firmly.

"Now see here Weasley, Pansy is a Slytherin and I think it should be me, the Potions Master to be with her… unless you and her are… shall I say…closer than you want us to know," Severus spat venomously.

Charlie jumped to his feet growling. "There is nothing going on between Miss Parkinson and me. How dare you insinuate otherwise. I have NEVER said or done anything inappropriate to her. You have no grounds to say something like you son of a bitch."

"Gentlemen," interrupted Albus rather loudly. "That is quite enough. Severus. I cannot believe you just accused Charlie of such behavior. What has gotten into you? Charlie was only doing what I asked him to and that was to help her though a very difficult time," he reprimanded Severus as he returned to his chair. "Also, Charlie, there is no need for that kind of expletives towards another Professor," the Headmaster scolded, making Charlie feel like a student again. "Now, I think it will be of best interest… to Pansy… if you both were there. Charlie, for your moral support, and you, Severus for your potions expertise. Pansy doesn't need anyone fighting over her either. I think it best that you two get your animosities out of your systems here and now before I send you to her. She is a very intuitive young woman and will pick up on any hostility you are feeling. Do I make myself clear?" he asked, looking from one to the other as they squared in their seats, both feeling soundly chastised by the Headmaster.

"Yes Headmaster," Severus said grumpily as he turned to look at Charlie. "I just don't think that Mr. Weasley…"

"Professor Weasley," corrected Albus.

"Fine. Professor Weasley," Severus said sarcastically through gritted teeth, " I just don't think that he understands enough about Slytherins and the Dark Arts to be effective if anything were to happen…"

"That is why I want you there, Severus. However, I don't want her feeling any pressure with you two Neanderthals hovering about. Severus, you are to sit quietly under an invisibility spell…"

"But Headmaster, I must protest… an invisibility spell? How can you ask…" demanded Severus.

"I can ask because you are a dear friend and I believe that Pansy will feel more comfortable if she doesn't know you are there. She doesn't need an audience watching her sleep," he explained gently, not wanting Severus to be feeling any worse than he already did. "Severus," Albus said as he reached over and patted his arm, "it is important for her to feel at ease now. It will be bad enough when the rest of the students come. You know as well as I do that you are going to be needed more then than you are right now. You know how the Slytherins are… very brutal."

"I see your point. I will do what you ask," he agreed.

"Without any more argument?" Albus queried.

"Yes."

~~*~~

After dinner, Charlie and Albus went to see Pansy, followed by a still disgruntled, yet invisible Severus.

"Good evening, Miss Parkinson. How are you doing?" Albus asked, his eyes twinkling.

"I don't get the potion tonight, do I?" she asked as she sank down on her bed in defeat.

"I believe that it is time to take you off of it. You will not be able to take it when school starts," Albus explained tenderly as Pansy's eyes filled with tears.

"But… I… the nightmares. Please, I am afraid… I," she stammered, fighting the tears to keep them from falling.

Charlie reached out and gently placed a hand on her sagging shoulder, offering comfort. "I'll be here through the night. I think you will be just fine," Charlie said softly, trying to comfort her.

Pansy nodded. As she looked up into his warm eyes she begged, "Just please don't leave me."

"I won't," he vowed.

"Okay, this I agree to. Like I had a choice anyway," she continued sarcastically.

"It needs to be done, Miss Parkinson," warned Albus a little firmly.

"I know, Sir, I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound disrespectful."

"Quite all right my dear. Well, I'm off to bed," he announced as he turned to Charlie. "If you need anything, you know what to do," Albus said cryptically.

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Well, night then. I will see you in the morning… goodnight," Albus offered as he made his way to the door.

"Night Professor, and thanks again," Pansy said, sighing deeply, knowing it was going to be a very long night.

~~*~~

After playing chess for hours, during which Pansy beat the stuffing out of Charlie, Pansy started to yawn.

"Why don't we call it a night?" Charlie suggested, stifling a yawn himself.

"Yeah, I guess I can't stop the inevitable. You aren't going to leave me, correct?" Pansy asked, the strain of the night worrying her features.

Charlie sat down on the bed next to her and took her hands in his. "I promise. I will be here all night, right over there on that other bed and Madam Pomfrey is in her office. You won't be alone," Charlie assured her as he gently squeezed her hands, releasing them quickly.

Pansy lay down in her bed, pulling the covers up like a nervous child would. "Okay then, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Charlie."

"Goodnight. Pleasant dreams."

This made Pansy smile as she snuggled further into her bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

Charlie sat on his bed, pulled out his book and before long, he too was asleep.

A few hours later, Charlie woke to the sound of Pansy's restless movements. Suddenly, Pansy sat bolt upright in the bed, dripping in sweat and screaming a piercing scream. Charlie was at her side in an instant, gathering her into his arms.

"Pansy, what happened? You remembered the dream this time, didn't you?" he asked, trying to comfort the hysterical young woman.

"Yes… Oh God, I remember…" she sobbed, pulling away from him, feeling sick to her stomach.

"What did you see? What was so bad that it causes these horrific nightmares?" he prodded gently, trying to get her to tell.

Rocking back and forth, holding her stomach she begged, "please… don't make me tell. You will hate me and I couldn't bear that," she confessed.

"Pansy, there is nothing you could do to make me hate you," Charlie assured her gently.

"Yes, there is… if I tell you… you will hate me and think me a monster…" she sobbed again, tears running unchecked down her cheeks.

"Pansy, you have to tell someone or we can't fix it…"

"You can't fix this… ever."

"Please… let me help you," he insisted.

Pansy looked to the ceiling, tears falling heavy from her eyes as she spoke in a flat, dead tone.

"The night was dark but the fires set were casting an eerie glow on everything. The little girl... her eyes pleaded with me every time my mother threw the curse at her... She screamed so loud... She was losing her mind with the pain… Oh God, she was only about six," Pansy sobbed, putting her head down, and mumbled shakily, "I... killed her. I used... the unforgivable curse on her..."

Charlie sat staring at Pansy, looking horrified. After a minutes he finally had the courage to speak. He moved closer to her and whispered, "Pansy, look at me."

Pansy slowly looked up to see the face of a haunted man. As his own tears gathered, Charlie started to speak softly. 

"When I was ten, I had a little sister named Laura. She was the most beautiful, loving creature, in my opinion, in the whole world. She was my baby sister. Well, one day during the height of Voldemort's reign, she went into the village to visit her muggle friend. My parents thought that she would be safe. When it was time to get her, they sent me to fetch her from her friends. That was the first time I ever saw the Dark Mark. There, over the house, was the mark. I ran inside the house to find all its occupants dead, silent screams etched on their faces, but my sister wasn't there. I ran into the yard, calling her name. I ran and ran, finally tripping on something, falling to the ground hard. When I looked to see why I had fallen, I nearly died…" Charlie paused, trying to gather the strength to go on, "I fell over Laura, or should I say… what was left of her naked, battered little body…"

Pansy's hand flew to her mouth in horror. "Oh Charlie…"

"You see, one of the Death Eaters had… a thing for redheads… by the time… he was done…" Charlie couldn't continue as his tears ran down his face. After a moment, Charlie cleared his throat and said softly, taking her face gently in his hands. Pansy slowly looked him in the eyes as he began to speak.

"I think what you did took more courage than anything… anything anyone has ever done. I wish someone had been strong like you and cast the Killing Curse on my Laura. She didn't die from a curse… she slowly bled to death after her tiny body was nearly torn apart by that savage Death Eater. If I ever find out who it was… I swear I will kill him," Charlie vowed as his body started to shake. Pansy gathered him to her and held him until the tremors stopped. After a few minutes, Charlie started to speak again as Pansy continued to hold him. "My Mum to this day, thinks that Laura died peacefully from the killing curse. My dad knows and so does Bill. So you see Pansy, you did that child a wonderful favor. You saved her from an unspeakable end. You, in my opinion, are a hero."

Pansy was stunned. "You don't hate me? I could go to Azkaban for this," she answered fearfully.

"No one but those in this room and Dumbledore need ever know. You will not be going to Azkaban. I promise," Charlie vowed, trying to comfort the panicking young woman.

They sat in silence for a little while, both engrossed in their own thoughts about the events in their lives that had brought them to this juncture.

When the silence was broken, Pansy was the first to speak.

"Charlie, I'm scared. What am I going to do when school starts? The Slytherins are going to know what happened over the summer and they are going to kill me… literally," she continued nervously, her voice once again becoming shaky.

"You will act the same as always. Not everyone will know. I doubt they want it known that you abandoned Voldemort. He doesn't like to advertise people that have left him. He, from what I understand, likes to take things of this nature into his own hands. You are safe here," he assured her again.

"You want me to act the same as always… I can't. I'm not the same person I was. I never want to be that Pansy again."

"Then we will go to Professors Dumbledore and Snape. I am sure they will have some suggestions on how to handle the situation," Charlie said, noting that Pansy's eyes had started to droop. "Why don't you try and get some more sleep?"

"You won't leave me, will you?" Pansy asked as she lay back on her bed.

"No, I will be right here. Now, get some sleep and I will see you in the morning." Charlie said as he settled back down into his chair, picking up a book to read.

"Thanks Charlie. And to think how priggish I was when I first met you. Insulting you the way I did. I am truly sorry about that," Pansy said, looking away in embarrassment. 

"Already forgotten. Now get to sleep."

A little while later, after he was sure Pansy was asleep, Severus gently touched Charlie's arm, nearly scaring him to death and whispered, "I need to go and see the Headmaster. I will be back in a while."

Charlie nodded in acknowledgement as Severus left the room.

Severus walked down the hall a bit before removing the invisibility charm. Reaching Professor Dumbledore's office, he explained everything that had taken place. Albus sat, soaking in all the information. "There is more isn't there, Severus?"

Severus looked blankly at the Headmaster and in a toneless whisper replied, "Albus, I know who killed Charlie's little sister."

A/N: My goodness, you guys are wonderful. The Thank You section is as follows…

Queen of Kansas, p3fairy, Strega Brava, Spazzer Monkey, arianna spellcaster, Beth Brownell, trowa barton, Shadow, Peaceful Storm, PhoenixTears, Hermione Malfoy, Rah, Emily, Mionee, Tory and Villian. Thanks so much for reading and please review this chapter too… I love hearing from everyone.


	3. Ron the Git

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the wonderful J K Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic Books and others associated with the books and movies. I am making no money on my fanfiction. To sue me would be fruitless. 

Also, thanks to Strega Brava for the quick beta. Poor Amy is off visiting all her family while out of school for Christmas break.

Broken Wings

Chapter Three: Ron the Git

A little while later, after he was sure Pansy was asleep, Severus gently touched Charlie's arm, nearly scaring him to death and whispered, "I need to go and see the Headmaster. I will be back in a while."

Charlie nodded in acknowledgement as Severus left the room.

Severus walked down the hall a bit before removing the invisibility charm. Reaching Albus' office, he explained everything that had taken place. Albus sat, taking in all the information. "There is more, isn't there, Severus?"

Severus looked blankly at the Headmaster and, in a toneless whisper, replied, "Albus, I know who killed Charlie's little sister... and so do... you."

Albus sat staring at his Potions Master as the realization dawned on him.

"You don't mean.... He made good of his threat then?" Albus asked, the twinkle gone from his bright blue eyes.

"I am afraid so, Sir. It seems the vow he made when Molly rejected him has been realized. I have known for a long time that he had a sick obsession with redheads. I just never knew the extent of his depravity," Severus spoke with bitterness.

"We will have to keep a closer watch on Miss Weasley then..." 

"Yes, I believe that he may try to harm her again. It is not surprising that he put that diary in her cauldron. It didn't even register that he would carry out his threat. She is lucky she even survived the Chamber of Secrets. Lucius will send for her again. Of this I have no doubt," Severus stated factually. 

"The resemblance she has to Molly at that age is uncanny. And Molly doesn't know how and why Laura died?" Albus inquired, feeling somewhat sick at the thought.

"No. She is under the impression that she was killed by the killing curse. She has no idea as to the condition Laura was in when Charlie found her," Severus said, shaking his head in disgust.

"We must keep this information from her at all costs," Albus continued. "It would kill her if she found out that her daughters are targets just because she said no."  


~~*~~

When September 1st came around, Pansy was extremely nervous as to what was going to happen. She knew that some, if not all, of her housemates would know what took place over the summer. 

Draco Malfoy would be the one to fear the most since he was more or less the leader of the Slytherins students, not to mention Head Boy.

As the sorting and banquet concluded, Draco walked slowly by Pansy's chair, bending down to whisper in her ear.

"I know that you betrayed the Master over the summer. You need to watch your step. Wouldn't want any… accidents… now would we?" He drawled.

Pansy shook her head, as she felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"What? Tears? Don't show your weakness. It's liable to get you killed… sooner that is," he said flatly as he straightened and walked away.

Pansy stood abruptly and left the hall.

Seeing the exchange between Malfoy and Pansy, Charlie moved to leave the table when a firm hand fell onto his sleeve.

"Let Severus handle this. He is head of their house. You don't want to arouse suspicion," said Albus evenly as Charlie sat back down.

When Severus went into the entrance hall, Pansy was sitting on the staircase, her head resting in her hands.

"Is there a problem?" Severus asked as he sat down next to her.

"Professor Snape, I can't do this. They are going to kill me. I just know it," she said tearfully.

"Albus has made arrangements for your safety. Most of our house knows nothing about what took place. Your mother doesn't want it well known that her daughter betrayed the Dark Lord because that would get her killed. You are safe for now. So stop worrying that they are all out to get you. Just try to act normal. Will you try?" He asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable as he comforted her fears.

"You mean to be cruel and nasty like I used to be?" Severus nodded. "I am not sure I am that good of an actress but I'll try. I guess I should get back to the banquet. Thanks, Professor," Pansy said as she stood and went back to the Great Hall. 

As Severus stood, he noticed a figure standing in the shadows.

"Mr. Malfoy, a word please before you head to your common room."

~~*~~

True to his word, Pansy had no mishaps during the weeks that followed. By mid November, the tension between Slytherin and Gryffindor was as bad as it ever was. One day, on the way to lunch, Pansy was tripped from behind and subsequently landed right on Ron Weasley.

"Watch where you're going, you filthy Slytherin," spat Ron as he shoved Pansy away from him, causing her to fall on the floor.

Pansy jumped up, drawing her wand and causing Ron to back up. "I was tripped you idiot. There is no way I would willingly touch you… you prat!" She yelled back, just as Professor McGonagall came into the hall.

"What is going on here?" the older witch demanded as she glared at the two of them, her mouth set in a thin line.

As they started to yell simultaneously, Professor McGonagall raised her hand, "Silence. Mr. Weasley, your version."

"I was walking down the hall, minding my own business, when this bloody piece of filth shoved me," Ron growled contemptuously.

"Mr. Weasley, that is enough. Your language is inappropriate," she corrected as she looked to Pansy.

"Miss Parkinson, your version, if you please."

"I was walking down the hall when I was tripped…"

"Yeah right!" said Ron facetiously.

"Mr. Weasley. You had your turn now be quiet," Professor McGonagall snarled as she turned back to Pansy.

"As I was saying… I was tripped and I fell into carrot-top here and then he shoved me to the ground…"

"You shoved me!" Ron thundered as he took a step closer to Pansy.

"I did not!" she yelled as she drew her wand yet again.

"That's enough! Detention for both of you," bellowed Professor McGonagall hotly. "You are both to report to Professor Weasley at 7:00 tonight. Is that understood?"

"Yes Professor," they said in unison.

"Good, now isn't there somewhere you need to be?"

~~*~~

After dinner, Pansy headed to the dungeons to get her cloak, thinking that she would go down to Charlie's cabin a little early so she could talk to him before Ron got there. She missed the talks that they had and, since school started, they weren't able to talk much. As she made her way out of the castle, cold air hit her face, making her shiver. A light smattering of snow had fallen the night before, making the grounds beautiful, almost a Christmasy feel.

As Pansy walked, the sun was starting to set, but with the cloud cover, and the threat of more snow, it made it much darker than it would normally have been. Feeling a little spooked, Pansy walked silently towards the cabin. Suddenly, she heard the crunch of shoes on the snow behind her.

__

"Great! That git, Ron is coming down early too," she thought angrily as she trudged on. Out of nowhere, hot breath could be felt on the back of Pansy's neck, right before an excruciating pain. As Pansy screamed, she fell face first to the ground. A laugh was heard as the attacker pulled the knife from her back, wiping it on the fallen girl's cloak. As Pansy's head was yanked back by her hair, a voice whispered in her ear. "What goes around, comes around."

A distant shout was heard, then a soft fluttering of wings and silence.

~~*~~ 

When Ron left the castle, Hermione was with him, wanting to borrow a book from Charlie on dragons. It had become very dark with the moon now hidden by the clouds, so Ron had taken a lantern to light their way. When the couple was about halfway there, Ron and Hermione heard a scream pierce the night's silence as they saw the flash of a blade being pulled from the person lying on the ground. 

"Someone, help!" Hermione yelled as the assailant turned into a bird and took flight.

Ron and Hermione ran to the side of the body lying in the pristine snow. At least it was pristine until they saw all the blood. Hermione knelt down to move the girl's hair to see that it was Pansy.

"Ron, you need to get help. She is bleeding very badly. I will stay with her and see if I can stop the bleeding. You go get Charlie," Hermione instructed as she picked up a handful of snow, placing it on the wound.

"I'm not leaving you here alone. What if the person comes back?" Ron argued.

"I'll be fine. I will put bluebell flames around us for warmth and light. Now take the lantern and go get Charlie. Hurry, before she suffers hypothermia."

Grumbling something about it only being a stupid Slytherin… Ron made his way to Charlie's cabin. As he knocked loudly, he turned to see the flames that circled Pansy and Hermione. 

"Charlie, hurry up! Pansy has been hurt!" Ron yelled as his brother made his way to the door.

"What did you do, Ron?" Charlie asked accusingly.

"I didn't do anything. Hermione and I were walking down for my detention and we saw someone attack Pansy," Ron said, with urgency in his voice.

"Shit! Where is she?" Charlie asked as he grabbed his cloak from the peg by the door and ran out.

When they reached Hermione and Pansy, Hermione looked up at Charlie with fear. 

"I slowed down the bleeding with snow, but she started shaking a couple of minutes ago. I think she is in shock," she said as Charlie knelt down next to her.

"Pansy, can you hear me?" He asked, touching her face tenderly.

"Yes," she whispered shakily. "It hurts, Charlie."

"I know. I am going to lift you so it may hurt a little more, okay?" he asked but got no response as Pansy passed out.

As he went to lift her he found, lying next to her head, a note with the knife stuck through it. Charlie pocketed both, and lifted Pansy's slight form in his arms and made his way back to the castle. 

Ron came into the infirmary with Hermione, staying in the outer chamber as Charlie took Pansy in behind one of the drawn curtains. He had been in there for a while, when Professor Snape and Dumbledore came rushing in. As Ron and Hermione told them what happened, Charlie called the professors in to Madame Pomfrey to explain what her injuries were. 

"How is she, Poppy?" asked Professor Dumbledore, looking rather old and tired.

"She will be all right. Someone wanted to hurt her but not kill her. The wound was well placed. If the blade were a little more to the left… punctured lung, to the right… through the heart. I believe someone was trying to send her a message," the matron said, looking worried.

"I found this stuck in the snow near her head," said Charlie as he handed the knife and note to Professor Dumbledore.

**__**

Pansy,

You stabbed me in the back this summer when you betrayed the Master. I am now paying you back. What goes around, comes around. This isn't over… you are still alive.

Mother

  
"Damn! I knew she would try something, but not this early in the year," said Severus as he rubbed his temples in thought.

"We need to keep this as quiet as possible. Severus, come back to my office with me so we can decide what to do next. Charlie, please stay with Miss Parkinson for a while. Make sure she is awake and comfortable before you leave. In the morning before breakfast, come to my office and Severus and I will inform you on what our course of action will be," Albus said gravely.

"Also, your brother and Miss Granger are out on the waiting area. Let them know her condition and then send them on their way. We will see you in the morning," he finished and both he and Severus left the room.

When Charlie came around the curtain, Ron and Hermione jumped up out of the chairs they were waiting in. Ron started in on Charlie immediately.

"So, what's up with you and the Slytherin, Charlie?" asked Ron in a very accusing voice.

"Excuse me, Ron? Do you have a problem?" chided Charlie, getting more annoyed at his brother by the moment.

"Well, as I understand it, you have been keeping… how can I say it? A lower grade of company lately," Ron said, looking as if he smelled something foul.

"What's that supposed to mean Ron?" Charlie asked as he advanced closer to his younger brother, looking murderous.

"Well, it seems that you have been lowering yourself to associate with that lowlife Slytherin scum there," he spat pointing in Pansy's direction with disgust. "No doubt a Death Eater too," Ron continued defiantly, ignoring his brother's angry stare.

"Shut up, Ron," Charlie demanded. "You have no right to talk about Pansy like that."

"Oh really? Well, I say she got what she deserved. She probably doublecrossed one of her Slytherin buddies and they got mad…" Ron said but was interrupted by a sob that emanated from behind the curtain.

Charlie, Ron and Hermione all went around it at the same time.

Pansy lay there sobbing over Ron's cruel words.

"Oh please," said Ron sarcastically, "You can do better than that. Put a little more feeling into it."

"Ron! Shut up! What has gotten into you?" Charlie demanded angrily, stepping closer to his brother, ready to make him stop. "How can you be so hateful?"

"I can be because this…person… is a Death Eater. I would bet money on it. She likes to torture people and now it is her turn. She has no clue what it is like to be tortured day in and day out…"

"SHUT UP, RON!" Charlie yelled. "You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes I do. She is a Slytherin and that is all that needs to be said. They are all Death Eater bastards," Ron said venomously.

Neither brother was paying any attention to Pansy until they heard Hermione gasp.

Charlie was immediately at Pansy's side.

Pansy had unbuttoned her pajama top down a few buttons and let it slip off her shoulders, pulling her hair aside, exposing her back for all to see.

Her back was covered in angry, raised scars. Some were new but most were old, leaving her skin puckered in damage, criss-crossing her delicate skin.

"So… you don't think I know what torture is? Well guess again," she spat hurtfully as tears coursed down her cheeks.

"My mother tortured me daily until I was 10, then after I came to Hogwarts, I only got it when I went home on holidays. Did your mum ever curse you, Weasley? Did she lock you in the closet because you didn't perform a dark spell perfectly? Did you ever watch her kill innocent children just because they were muggles?" Pansy asked contemptuously. "You need to keep your opinions to yourself about things you have no clue about, so why don't you just get out!" Pansy finished as she buttoned her top and lay back down, facing away from them as Ron stood there in disbelief.

"I think you should leave, Ron. Pansy has been through enough without your delusional views. We will discuss your behavior later," Charlie reprimanded strongly.

"Well how was I supposed to know? She was always such a prat," Ron threw back as they walked into the other room.

"Personally, I think you are the prat. Did you bother to ask? Or even try getting to know her? She is a different person that she used to be. Didn't you even notice how quiet she has become? No you just took for granted, just because Pansy was in Slytherin that meant that she was a Death Eater. Well she isn't and that… if it is any of your business… is why she got stabbed tonight. Her mother wants her dead. So much so that she risked a lot coming here to try and take care of that herself," Charlie said angrily.

"Her mum did this?" asked Hermione, real concern showing in her voice and face.

"Yeah, great mum huh?" Asked Charlie as he glared at his brother again.

Quite suddenly, Madam Pomfrey came bustling back in. "All right, Miss Parkinson needs her rest and time to heal. Everyone out!" she demanded, looking sour that they didn't have the sense to leave the poor girl alone.

As Hermione and Ron turned to leave, Ron asked disgustedly, "Aren't you coming Charlie?"

"I'll be there in a bit. Pansy and I still need to talk," Charlie answered, still very annoyed at his younger sibling.

"Whatever. I'll be in Gryffindor common room studying," he said to Charlie. "Come on Hermione."

When the door was shut, Madame Pomfrey checked Pansy's healing progress then came back to where Charlie was waiting. "Don't stay too long. She needs her rest."

Madame Pomfrey exited to her office as Charlie sat in the chair next to Pansy's bed. Pansy was lying with her back to Charlie and she lay quiet until he heard the small sniffing noise she made as her tears fell. Not knowing why, Charlie reached out and touched her shoulder to get her attention and offer some sort of comfort. Pansy pulled away from his touch, a sob escaping her mouth.

"Oh God, did I hurt you?" Charlie asked with deep concern.

A choked "No," was her reply. "I just want to be left alone right now Charlie. Please," she pleaded as she turned her face to him, tears falling unchecked from her pale cheeks.

"I am so sorry for what Ron did and said," Charlie whispered sadly.

"It's not your fault. It's to be expected. I can handle it," she said as her bottom lip trembled. "I have come to the realization that I am meant to be alone with no friends and no life. This is what my mother wanted and this is what she got," she continued as she fiercely wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Pansy, I am your friend," Charlie insisted. "Your mother hasn't won."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I don't care. Now, if you please, I really want to be alone," she said, closing her eyes and sighing deeply.

"Can I come back later?" Charlie inquired.

"Suit yourself but I can't guarantee that I will be in any better of a mood. I just want to sleep," Pansy said as she once again turned her back to him.

By the time Charlie entered Gryffindor common room, he was livid. Spotting Ron standing by the fire talking to Ginny, Charlie bounded towards him. When he reached Ron, he grabbed him by the front of his robes and forcibly shoved him up against the wall.

"What the hell was that, Ron? Do you know what kind of damage you just did? Do you even care?" Charlie spat furiously.

"How the bloody hell was I supposed to know? She is a Slytherin. Most of them are Death Eaters," he threw back, gabbing at Charlie's hands, trying to pry them from his robes.

"Ron, you are such an… idiot! I cannot believe that a brother of mine could be so cruel. She was progressing wonderfully and now… it is probably back to square one thanks to you. She has been through hell, climbed out and now you have sent her right back. Ron, everyone deserves a chance no matter what and you… you… aagghhh, I am so mad at you," growled Charlie as he finally let go of Ron's robes in disgust.

"Well, if you think I should give her a chance, prove to me that she has changed. I didn't see any change, she is still just as nasty as she always was," Ron spat back at him.

"Ron, how thick are you? Do you even comprehend what kind of treatment she would receive once word gets out to Slytherin? Those people are ruthless. She won't be safe. She has been trying to act her normal 'old' self to squelch suspicion," Charlie said as he sat down heavily on one of the overstuffed chairs.

"Charlie, what happened this summer that would cause her mother to hate her so?" asked Hermione quietly.

Charlie looked around the common room, surveying to see if they could speak about it. Finding it empty save them, Charlie raked his fingers through his hair and started to explain.

"This past summer, there was a big recruiting drive for Death Eaters. Pansy was to be marked. On their first raid, Pansy betrayed her mother and, subsequently, Voldemort. They left her to die," Charlie explained brokenly.

"What did she do?" asked Hermione. 

"I would rather not say at this time. Suffice it to say her mother wants her dead. If word reaches Voldemort about the betrayal, Pansy's mother will be dead within minutes. So you see, Ron, you have just destroyed all the work we did over the remainder of the summer to help the healing process. She is already showing signs of withdrawal once again," Charlie finished, looking at his brother contemptuously.

"Damn, I didn't know," said Ron, finally feeling like the git he was. "Is there anything we can do?"

"No, just stay away from her. She just needs time alone to heal and sort out her feelings and options," Charlie finished.

"I am sorry," Ron said.

"I know."

~~*~~

When Charlie made his way back to the hospital wing a few minutes later, Pansy was nowhere in sight. Panicking, Charlie searched around the dark room, looking for any sign of where she might have gone. After a few minutes, he found her, sitting in the bay window, looking out over the grounds as if searching for something.

"Pansy. You okay?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"She's out there, waiting for me. You realize she won't be happy until I'm dead," she said tonelessly as a tear ran down her face. When she looked up, a sob escaped her lips as she threw herself into Charlie's arms.

"I don't want to die. Please help me."

Charlie stroked her hair as she clung to him. "I won't let her get you. Just rest. Things will be better in the morning. I will stay with you tonight," he comforted.

"I don't know what I would do if you weren't here. Thanks Charlie," she said as she tightened her hold on him and fell into an exhausted sleep.


	4. Fear

Disclaimer: J K Rowling owns the characters, I just borrowed them for a bit and will return them unharmed… well most of them anyway **evil grin**

A/N Thanks to Strega Brava for doing the beta, Amy is still on vacation and I miss her terribly!!

Broken Wings

Chapter Four: Fear

When Charlie made his way back to the hospital wing a few minutes later, Pansy was nowhere in sight. Panicking, he searched around the dark room, looking for any sign of where she might have gone. After a few minutes, he found her, sitting in the bay window, looking out over the grounds as if searching for something.

"Pansy. You okay?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"She's out there, waiting for me. You realize she won't be happy until I'm dead," she said tonelessly as a tear ran down her face. When she looked up, a sob escaped her lips as she threw herself into Charlie's arms.

"I don't want to die. Please help me."

Charlie stroked her hair as she clung to him. "I won't let her get you. Just rest. Things will be better in the morning. I will stay with you tonight," he comforted.

"I don't know what I would do if you weren't here. Thanks Charlie," she said as she tightened her hold on him and fell into an exhausted sleep.

~~*~~

The next morning, Pansy woke in her bed in the hospital wing, Charlie sitting next to her reading the Daily Profit. 

Hearing her stir, Charlie put down his paper.

"Morning, Pansy," he said, concern still etched on his tired face.

"You stayed all night?" She asked sleepily, sitting up with a little discomfort from the newly healed knife wound.

"I told you I would. Do you want me to get Madam Pomfrey to get you something for your pain?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine. Just slept wrong, I guess," then she paused for a moment, embarrassed when she remembered being so upset the night before. "I'm really sorry about last night. I should never have thrown myself at you like that."

"Think nothing of it. What are friends for?" he asked as he reached out to pat her hand.

"Thanks, I do appreciate your kindness," she replied, blushing, and then she saddened. "I'm not used to having friends. People don't particularly like me. Your brother proved that quite effectively."

"Yeah, and like I said, Ron is a git sometimes. He's not a bad guy, he just can hold a grudge," Charlie said, thinking back to the time when Ron didn't speak to Fred for a week because he had turned his teddy bear into a spider.

"That is very apparent. So, what do I do now? Ron and Hermione know what is going on and I am sure, by this morning, Harry will know too. I don't want their pity. I saw how Hermione looked at me last night. Why did Ron have to push?" Pansy asked as tears welled up in her eyes again. "God, I hate being so emotional. It just isn't me."

Charlie reached out and took Pansy's hand. "Pansy, you have been through so much in the last six months. No one knows how they are going to react when they are put under the pressure you have been submitted to. I personally think you are handling it rather well. Don't underestimate yourself. You are a strong person and you will make it through all of this. I have faith in you," Charlie finished, as he gently squeezed her hand, rising from his chair. "I need to go and see Professor Dumbledore, and then I have classes to teach. If you like, I could come back this evening for a visit." 

"I would like that," Pansy said, yawning a bit.

"If you need anything, Madam Pomfrey is in the next room. Try and get some more sleep. You were quite restless last night," Charlie encouraged as he opened the door.

"I'll try. Oh, and Charlie…"

He stopped and looked back at her.

"Thanks."

"For you… anytime," Charlie said, giving her one of his wonderful smiles and he left.

Madam Pomfrey came out then and fussed over Pansy, checking her back, making her eat and then gave her a sleeping draught in hopes that Pansy could get some much needed rest. 

~~*~~

When Charlie left the common room to head back up to see Pansy, Ron was feeling pretty low. 

As he, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were the only ones down in the common room now, they could talk a little more freely about what had happened.

"I don't think, no I know, I have never seen Charlie so mad. You are lucky you are still alive, Ron," Harry said as he sat on the chair by the fire.

"Oh he, on occasion, can put Ron to shame in the Weasley temper department. It does take a lot to make him that mad though," said Ginny as she patted her brother on the shoulder, sitting on the floor at Harry's feet.

This made Hermione's eyebrows rise, making a mental note to ask Ginny about it when they were in private. Thank goodness, Ron hadn't noticed the slight show of intimacy. Now if Ron would only notice her.

"I can't believe that her own mother would do something like that to her. No one deserves treatment like that… well except maybe Malfoy," Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, "even that prat Malfoy doesn't deserve to be tortured. Did you see the same scars on Pansy I did?"

Putting his head down, he nodded. 

"Why would her mother do that to her?" asked Ginny naively.

"Well, from what I gathered last night, as Pansy was putting Ron in his place," Hermione started, as Ron received a glare from his sister, "Pansy was tortured whenever she didn't do something to please her mother, like when she couldn't perform a dark spell correctly. She said that, before Hogwarts, her mother tortured her all the time. Once she came to school, she was only cursed when she came home for the holidays." 

"The woman is a monster!" exclaimed Ginny. "We need to help Pansy… be nice to her."

"No!" spouted Hermione. "We have to treat her the same as we always do."

"But now that we know…" gasped Ginny.

"Hermione is right," added Harry. "If we start acting differently towards her, the Slytherins will know that something is up and then she won't be safe. You know how they are. She is lucky that no one seems to know yet."

"I bet Malfoy knows. His father keeps nothing from him," Ron spat venomously, as if saying the name would poison him.

"We should keep an eye on Malfoy. If he upsets Pansy, we can let Charlie know. I'm sure he will inform Dumbledore and then maybe, if they are going to hurt her, we can prevent it," offered Hermione hopefully. "We just need to be inconspicuous."

~~*~~

As Charlie made his way to Dumbledore's office, he had the feeling that he was being watched.

When he arrived, Albus and Severus were already there, talking over tea.

"So Charlie, how is Miss Parkinson this morning?" Albus asked as he poured Charlie a cup of tea.

"She is doing as well as can be expected, I guess. There was a confrontation with my brother last night but she seems to have held her own against him too. She is a very strong young woman," Charlie reported as he took a sip of tea.

"What happened?' asked Severus sternly.

Charlie explained about what happened, Severus frowning when he came to the part about Pansy revealing her scars.

"She shouldn't have done that. Now there is more of a chance for her housemates to discover her true loyalties," Severus pondered as he paced the room.

"The secret is safe. I saw Ron on my way here and he informed me that they wouldn't tell anyone and would treat Pansy as they always have," noted Charlie, annoyed that Severus would think that the Gryffindors couldn't keep a secret.

"I have all the confidence in the world in Ron and his housemates keeping it to themselves," Albus stated as he saw the scowl on Severus face.

"But honestly Albus…"

"Severus, the secret is safe. Now, we need to form a strategy on how to keep Miss Parkinson safe." 

~~*~~

Charlie entered the hospital room, just as Pansy was finishing up a light dinner.

"Hello, sorry I couldn't come up earlier but I had to stay with the babies while they ate. They miss you terribly," Charlie explained, sitting down on the chair next to Pansy's bed.

"I miss them too. Madam Pomfrey said that I could go back to my dormitory in a couple of days. What did Professor Dumbledore say about how we are going to explain my absence from school? Are the Slytherins aware that I am in the hospital?" Pansy asked, feeling nervous.

"It was decided that you have a bad case of the flu, very contagious. That way none of them will want to come and visit either," Charlie said.

"Yeah, like they would anyway," Pansy said flatly.

"Do you really want them to?" Charlie asked.

"No," Pansy returned and then smiled, "as long as my flu… doesn't keep you away." 

"Not a chance. So how are you feeling? Did you finally get some sleep?" he asked concernedly.

"A little. Madam Pomfrey just gave me a little more sleeping potion. She thought it would help me get some good sleep," Pansy said, yawning. 

"Should I leave?" Charlie asked.

"No, not yet. Tell me about the babies. I know it's only been two days since I have seen them but I do miss them," Pansy said as she snuggled down into her covers, getting comfortable.

Charlie barely got two sentences out and Pansy was asleep. Charlie sat there for a few moments, just looking at her beautiful face, watching her breath. With a lump in his throat, Charlie stood and brushed her hair from her eyes, speaking softly… "I nearly lost my best friend last night. Don't leave me." As Charlie left the room he whispered, "Sweet dreams." 

~~*~~

When classes were over for the day, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all trekked down to the great hall for dinner. They talked about the day and how Snape had given Harry a detention just for sneezing. When the meal concluded, the group made their way back up to the common room where Harry collected his broom.

"Where are you going, Harry? There's no practice tonight," Ron asked as he started setting up the chessboard.

"Oh… I just wanted to go get some air. I won't be long," he assured him.

"Want me to come along?" Ron asked as Hermione noticed the look of panic on Harry's face.

"Ron! You promised me you would play chess with me," Hermione pouted. "I know I am no good at it but how will I ever improve? I mean, who else to teach me but the best chess player in the school?" she begged.

"Sorry Harry, but my assistance is needed elsewhere. Maybe Gin could go and keep you company. How about it, Ginny? Want to go for a ride on Harry's broom?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Uhhmm … yeah sure, why not. That is, if Harry doesn't mind me riding his broom," Ginny said, her face turning bright pink.

"Nah, he won't mind. You don't mind, do you, Harry?" Ron asked. This time it was Harry's face to go red.

"Nope, I don't mind. I have been trying to get Ginny to ride my broom for months now," Harry said, nearly laughing at the look on Hermione's face.

Barely able to speak, Hermione muttered, "Okay you two, have… fun."

Harry and Ginny exited the portrait hole and were down one floor before they dared to look at each other and when they did, they burst into gales of laughter.

"I nearly died when Ron asked it I wanted to ride your broom," Ginny squealed.

"I know. And did you see Hermione's face? I thought she was going to lose it," Harry laughed as he saw Ginny's face turn crimson.

"You are so bad, Harry," Ginny whispered as she stepped closer making Harry sober immediately. "Do you really want me to ride your broom?" Ginny asked seductively as she reached up and pressed her lips to his.

Harry was so lost in her kiss that all he could say was an incoherent "yes."

Ginny pulled away, snatched his Firebolt from his hands, and took off running, laughing over her shoulder. "Excellent. I have wanted to fly this baby forever."

"I am going to make you pay, Ginny," Harry yelled as he took off after her.

The only problem was, Ginny wasn't watching where she was going and ran right into Draco Malfoy, knocking them both to the ground.

"Watch where you're going, Weasley," he growled as he picked himself up off the ground, brushing off his robes. "And since I am Head Boy, that's ten points from Gryffindor for running in the hall…" and, upon seeing Harry running after her… "and another ten for being seen with Potty. And to think, I thought you had better taste than him."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry spat as he helped Ginny up off the floor.

"Watch it, Potty, or I will take more points," Draco hissed.

"He is not worth it, Harry. Let's go," Ginny encouraged as they started to walk away.

"Yeah Harry… you don't want to get into trouble," Draco mocked.

Harry took a step closer but Ginny put a hand on his arm and whispered… "It's not worth it."

Harry looked at Draco as they started to walk away and said, "This is far from over."

"Oohh, I'm so scared. Come back and fight me when your girlfriend is busy," Draco said smugly as he too walked away.

"He makes me so mad," fumed Harry once they were outside, away from the castle.

"I know, but fighting him will only get you another detention and after the one you got with Snape today, you don't need any more. Now, about your broom…"

~~*~~

Back in the common room, Hermione's chess lesson was progressing nicely. Although Ron had won the first ten games, he was finding it very hard to concentrate with her so close to him for such a long period of time. As they started to set up the board again, the table tipped, knocking the pieces to the floor. As they both knelt down to pick them up, their heads cracked together as they reached for the same piece.

"Ouch," Hermione cried out as a lump started to form on the side of her head. Ron was instantly by her side, his fingers in her hair, feeling for her injury. Realizing that she was okay, he reached over and kissed the injury, like his mother used to kiss his to make them better. When he looked up, Hermione was looking at him strangely.

"It's what my Mum would have done," he confessed, his face red as his hair.

"Thanks," Hermione said as she lay a gentle hand to the side of his face. "It feels much better," she said and then, with unknown courage, Hermione continued, "But I have another injury…" 

Ron looked at her, troubled, and asked, "Where?"

"Here," she said bravely as she touched her lips.

Ron smiled and said, "Well there is only one known cure for that…" and he leaned over and brushed his lips against hers. 

When he pulled away, she looked at him breathlessly. 

"Is it better?" he asked.

"No. Not yet," she whispered. 

"I think you may need more treatment." And he kissed her again, deepening the kiss this time.

"How about now?" he asked, her eyes still shut, not wanting the feeling to leave.

"No… still hurts."

"I think this will take a while," he said, smiling. "We might as well get comfortable and move to the couch."

~~*~~

It was around midnight, when Pansy woke, feeling uneasy. She knew, without even opening her eyes, that someone was in the room with her… watching.

"What do you want?" She questioned as she opened her eyes, seeing a shadow standing in the corner.

"Now, Pansy. Is that anyway to talk to someone that knows your darkest secrets?" the voice drawled.

Pansy looked deep in the shadows. "I know a few of yours too," she volleyed.

"This is true, however, my secrets are safely tucked away. Mine won't get my family wiped out in a matter of minutes. All one would need to do is tell the right person about what happened this summer and WHAM!" Draco emphasized as he stepped from the shadows, his fist hitting his other hand, causing Pansy to jump, "All of you… dead!" 

"What do you want from me?" Pansy asked, her voice starting to tremble, waiting for him to crush her.

"Ahh, now Pansy. What makes you think that I want something? I am trying to help you…to keep you alive."

"Why do I find that hard to believe? You do everything for a purpose," she shot back, trying to act strong.

Draco stepped closer to the bed, standing right next to her. Leaning over, he brought his mouth close to her ear.

"Heed my warning. If you want to stay alive… keep your mouth shut. You really don't want to keep revealing secrets to those damned Gryffindors," he whispered menacingly.

"You do know what the Slytherins will do to you if they think you have turned on the Master, don't you?" he continued as his lips softly brushed her ear. 

Pansy shuttered as he spoke, remembering the things she had seen at the dark raid.

"Just do as I say and you should be safe. Go against me, and there will be only pain, lots… of pain," he hissed, his breath hot on her cheek as he ran a finger slowly down the side of her face. "I would hate to one day find your bleeding, lifeless body somewhere," he concluded, his lips so close to her cheek he felt her tremble with fear. Feeding off her terror, Draco slowly pressed his lips to hers.

Pansy was instantly sickened by his act and placed her hands on his shoulders, shoving him back hard.

"Don't ever do that again!" she spat as she wiped the back of her hand across her mouth.

"Oh well, I guess you are over me," Draco laughed as he made his way to the door. "Just remember my warning. Keep your mouth shut or bad things will happen to you."

And he was gone.

A few minutes later, Charlie came into the room, after being summoned by Madam Pomfrey, to find Pansy shaking in fear, tears coursing down her pale cheeks as Madam Pomfrey tried to comfort the hysterical young woman.

"Pansy dear, drink this, it will help," the matron begged.

Pansy drank the potion and was immediately calmer. Seeing Charlie enter, Madam Pomfrey helped Pansy to lay back on the bed, covered her and whispered, "I'll be back in a moment. Rest."

She left her patient and walked over to Charlie.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, concerned.

"Miss Parkinson seems to have had a nightmare. She finally let me give her the potion to help ease her nerves. She won't talk to me and since you have such a good rapport with her I thought maybe you could help in some way. Do you think I need to inform the Headmaster?" she asked, still looking vexed.

"No. I see no reason to disturb him. She is looking calmer. You can retire too if you want. I will stay with her until she is asleep," he assured her.

"Well, if you think that's best… I will be in my room if she needs me."

After Madam Pomfrey left, Charlie sat in the chair next to the bed. 

"Pansy, what happened?" he asked quietly, not wanting to frighten her again.

"I… He… Nothing…" she choked, "I had a nightmare. I'm okay…really."

"You sure?" he asked suspiciously. "Did someone threaten you?"

"No!" she insisted, a little too quickly for Charlie's satisfaction. "I'm fine," she said as she wiped her eyes. "Really."

"Pansy, if anyone ever threatens you, you need to let me know. Okay?" Charlie urged.

"Okay, I will. But really, it was just a bad dream that came to visit. I'm fine now, just a little sleepy," she said yawning.

As they sat talking, a bird sat on the windowsill outside, listening… watching… waiting…

Thank You section…

Chapter 3…

w&m_law, LoPotter, Bev, Strega Brava, Peaceful Storm, Mionee, phenom, Squin, Sianna Jay, Spazzer Monkey, anastacy

Chapter 2…

LoPotter, Spazzer Monkey, phenom, Strega Brava, Beth Brownell, Sarai of Laural, Calendar-chan, Peaceful Storm, Mionee, Lillian Malfoy, Leandra, Megaroni

And from Chapter 1…

Tory, Villain, Strega Brava, Spazzer Monkey, arianna spellcaster, Beth Brownell, trowa barton, Shadow, Peaceful Storm, Queen of Kansas, PhoenixTears, Hermione Malfoy, Rah, Emily, Mionee

And to all of you that reviewed on Draco's Secret, DracoGinnyFanfic and Wildest Dreams yahoo groups. Thank you so much. If I missed anyone, I am truly sorry.

Tessie


	5. Pansy's Doom

A/N: sorry this chapter took so long… real life intervened. Anyway, I hope you like where this is going. Please review and let me know. Thanks for your patience. A special thanks to Strega Brava for doing the beta. The poor dear has been working way too much lately. 

Disclaimer: All belongs to J K Rowling and associates. No money is being made only pleasure in writing.

Broken Wings

Chapter five: Pansy's Doom

A few minutes later, Charlie came into the room, having been summoned by Madam Pomfrey, to find Pansy shaking in fear, tears coursing down her pale cheeks as Madam Pomfrey tried to comfort the hysterical young woman.

"Pansy dear, drink this, it will help," the matron begged.

Pansy drank the potion and was immediately calmer. Seeing Charlie enter, Madam Pomfrey helped Pansy to lay back on the bed, covered her and whispered, "I'll be back in a moment. Rest."

She left her patient and walked over to Charlie.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, concerned.

"Miss Parkinson seems to have had a nightmare. She finally let me give her the potion to help ease her nerves. She won't talk to me and since you have such a good rapport with her I thought maybe you could help in some way. Do you think I need to inform the Headmaster?" she asked, still looking vexed.

"No. I see no reason to disturb him. She is looking calmer. You can retire too if you want. I will stay with her until she is asleep," he assured her.

"Well, if you think that's best… I will be in my room if she needs me."

After Madam Pomfrey left, Charlie sat in the chair next to the bed. 

"Pansy, what happened?" he asked quietly, not wanting to frighten her again.

"I… He… Nothing…" she choked, "I had a nightmare. I'm okay…really."

"You sure?" he asked suspiciously. "Did someone threaten you?"

"No!" she insisted, a little too quickly for Charlie's satisfaction. "I'm fine," she said as she wiped her eyes. "Really."

"Pansy, if anyone ever threatens you, you need to let me know. Okay?" Charlie urged.

"Okay, I will. But really, it was just a bad dream that came to visit. I'm fine now, just a little sleepy," she said yawning.

As they sat talking, a bird sat on the windowsill outside, listening… watching… waiting…

~~*~~

Draco stood in the shadows as Charlie hurried past into the hospital wing. This was interesting… Why would Madam Pomfrey call Professor Weasley to the hospital wing for Pansy?

As the sounds came lulling from the room to his ears, Draco listened carefully to see if Pansy would betray him. Draco smiled softly as Pansy insisted that it was a 'bad dream' that had frightened her so. As he continued to listen, he absentmindedly rubbed his left forearm as his mind ran in circles trying to think of the best way to handle Pansy should the occasion ever present itself. Satisfied that she would keep quiet, Draco, made his way back down to the dungeons.

~~*~~

"Do you want to talk about what happened last night? I know that Professor Dumbledore asked you a few questions but you weren't feeling your best at the time," Charlie asked gently as he watched Pansy's face harden.

"It was my mother," she said flatly.

"We know. The person that stabbed you left a letter..."

"No, you don't understand... My mother was the one who did the actual stabbing," Pansy whispered, pausing to gather her bearings. "My mother, after she stabbed me, grabbed me by my hair and whispered to me, 'what goes around, comes around'. I don't think she intended to kill me tonight. She isn't finished playing with me yet," Pansy explained without emotion.

"Doesn't that upset you?" he asked, a little bewildered at her behavior.

"Not anymore. I have come to the conclusion that my mother is going to do what she does and it isn't going to help matters if I am upset about it. Constant vigilance is what Professor Moody told us. She is just a person that I have lived with for 17 years. I have no feelings for her one way or the other. She killed any daughterly feelings I may have had for her the first time she took the whip to me." Pansy gave a short laugh as she saw the look on Charlie's face.

"What? Surprised? You didn't realize that I could be so Slytherin did you? And do you know what's funny? It took a Gryffindor to make me see how much of a Slytherin I really am."

Charlie shook his head. "No, I am just astounded that anyone would want to hurt you. Doesn't anyone realize how special you are?… and what Gryffindor? Have they been bothering you?" Charlie asked feeling suddenly angry for the young woman sitting in front of him.

"You, I think, were the first to even notice me. Maybe Professor Snape but he never spoke of it. Your sister, Ginny, had quite a little bit to say this morning. But you were the first to ever encourage me in any way, shape or form," she said as she looked into Charlie's brown eyes.

"Ginny? What was she doing up here? I can't believe she would harass you."

"She didn't. She was looking for you and we had a little chat. That one has a very good head on her shoulders," Pansy confided.

"What did she say?"  
"Well, she was here looking for you for some help with an assignment…"

Ginny entered the hospital wing, hoping to find her brother. She knew that he was concerned about what had happened the night before and thought that maybe he had come to visit Pansy. Not seeing him, Ginny cleared her throat, causing Pansy to look up from her book.

"Have you seen my brother, Charlie? I was hoping that he could help me with one of my assignments since Harry is at practice and Ron and Hermione are well… in love," Ginny asked, making a slight face about her brother and his girlfriend.

"I believe he went down to see the babies. You know…the dragons," Pansy replied flatly.

"Damn. Well thanks... oh and how are you feeling?"

"I'll live or so I am told… at least for now anyway," Pansy stated noncommittally.

"That's good," Ginny said as she turned to leave. "Pansy, if you ever need to talk, I would be more than happy to listen."

"How could you possibly help me?" Pansy asked gruffly. "Has anyone ever tried to kill you? Control you? Torture you?"

Ginny swallowed hard and came to sit next to Pansy's bed.

"Yes."

Making a disgusted noise, Pansy asked hotly, "What could you possible know about any of that? You have a family that loves you. I can't see anyone in your family letting something bad happen to you."

Ginny looked Pansy straight in the face and asked, "Do you know who opened the Chamber of Secrets in your second year?"

"No, they never told us, though Draco swore up and down it was Hagrid."

"It wasn't... it was me."  
Pansy gasped. "How?"

"I found a diary right before my first year started. I would write in it and it wrote back to me. It made me feel like I was wanted. I had no friends and my brothers at the time ignored me like I didn't even exist. Tom, the guy in the diary, made me feel wonderful. It was nice that someone was paying attention to me. Then, strange things started to happen. I began to think I was doing things, things I didn't remember doing. In the end, I found out that I had done something terrible… I had opened the chamber. Because I let someone control me, I sent an innocent man to Azkaban, and nearly killed Harry and most of the muggle born students. It almost killed me too. I was never tortured… not physically anyway like you were but I was controlled," Ginny said looking hard at Pansy. "Don't let your mother have that power over you. Don't let her control you. Sitting here feeling sorry for yourself is allowing her to win. I know you are made of stronger stuff than that... you are a Slytherin. And just because you are a Slytherin doesn't mean you are a bad person. Look at Professor Snape. He may act like he is a bad ass but deep down he is a good person. And besides, Charlie thinks you are worth saving and he has a great sense of worth. He likes you as a person so I figure you are ok in my book." 

Pansy sat there stunned. After a moment or two, tears glistened in her eyes.

"Charlie thinks I am worth saving?" Pansy choked out.

"Hell yeah! You should have seen him last night when he tore Ron to shreds. Of course, Ron had it coming to him. He can be such a git sometimes."

Pansy started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked, smiling herself.

"Charlie thinks Ron can be a git too," Pansy said as another wave of giggles hit, grabbing her head as she laughed.

"Pansy, are you okay?" Ginny asked with concern.

Waving it off Pansy replied, "Yeah, it's just a headache won't seem to go away. I'm fine really."

"Well if you say so but promise me that if it gets any worse you will tell Madam Pomfrey," Ginny prodded.

"I promise, now go find Charlie before someone else needs him for something. He should be down at the pen with Smokey."

"I will. See you later," Ginny smiled as she headed for the door.

"Ginny? Thanks for talking to me and treating me like a person, not just another nasty Slytherin," Pansy said smiling.

"Remember, you are worth more than you imagine. If you ever need to talk just send word. Feel better," Ginny added and she was gone.

__

As Pansy finished her narrative, Charlie sat staring at her.

"Pansy, I am so sorry," he said, his emotions written clearly on his face.

"Don't be. I am a Slytherin, I will survive this and come out stronger because of it. Unless of course my mother kills me before I kill her."

"If I have anything to do with it, your mother won't get near you," he assured her, looking up when Dobby came bounding in the hospital wing, a tray laden with wonderful things for lunch.

"I thought that I would have lunch with you if you don't have any other lunch dates."

"No, I am free today. All my other acquaintances are busy," Pansy smiled teasingly, as the small table next to her bed was set up for their small luncheon.

"Oohh, roast chicken, my favorite," Pansy laughed with delight as Charlie handed her a napkin.

"Yeah? Mine too. However, the best is for last. Strawberries and cream, the best dessert of all time," Charlie said, licking his lips in anticipation as his finger raked the cream on his plate. 

They talked quietly through lunch, Pansy asking many questions about Smokey and the other dragons.

"They are doing great, but I promised to spend a little time with them this afternoon. I wish you could come with me but I don't reckon that Madam Pomfrey would let you out. The babies miss you terribly," Charlie sulked, liking Pansy's company when they went to the dragons.

"Yeah, I miss them too but she would never let me out of here," Pansy complained sadly. 

"Well, now that I am totally full and will be worthless. I need to get down to the pen before they tear it up. I will be back later this evening if you don't mind the company," he said, hoping that she would like a visitor.

"That would be wonderful. I look forward to your return," Pansy smiled as Charlie left the room.

Once he was gone, she groaned, clutching her head in dismay. Rising off the bed, Pansy went to sit in the window to watch the Professor walk down to the pen. As the warm sunlight touched her skin, the headache that was starting to throb, suddenly became less. Over the next couple of hours, Pansy's headache was nearly gone.

~~*~~

The day was unseasonably bright for mid November. As Charlie fussed over the dragons in their pen, he heard a small voice singing behind him. Chills went up his spine. He knew that voice, that song. He had taught it to her when she was just a baby. Turning slowly, Charlie's breath caught in his throat leaving him dazed. It was Laura.

"Hello Charlie," she whispered as she reached out a cold hand to him.

"How?" He asked desperately as he hugged her solid but cold form to him tightly.

"Sshh, that's not important. You need to listen to me for I don't have much time. Your flower is in trouble. The knife her mother used was poisoned. It was used in combination with the curse her mother put on her when you first found her. An antidote will not work unless the curse it broken first," she explained quickly.

"How do I find the counter curse?" he requested frantically.  
"Do you know anyone… anyone that is good at breaking curses?" she asked, looking keenly at Charlie.

"Of course, Bill. He will know what to do."

"Yes, now I have to go but you need to know a little about the poison first. The poison works faster if she is in the light. Keep her in a cool dark place. She will develop a fever. The longer she is in sunlight, the worse the fever will get. Her head will hurt when she is out of the light but you must remember, no matter how bad her head hurts… keep her out of the light. Go to her now Charlie; she has been in the light too long already. Hurry or she will be lost," Laura encouraged.

"Ginny said Pansy had a headache earlier when she went to visit," Charlie confessed as he reached to his little sister. "How can I thank you? I want to sit and talk to you; I miss you so much."

"Charliebear, I am always with you. I will never leave my favorite brother. Now hurry, your flower is starting to wilt."

"I love you, Laura," he whispered quietly.

Laura touched his face softly. "I love you too." And she was gone.


	6. The Curse Breaker

Broken Wings

A/N: I am dedicating this chapter to Amy (w&m_law) the poor little thing has been studying so much lately and I miss our discussions about this story and her fabulous stories. Amy, I hope this meets your approval. Also, I would like to thank the wonderful people that reviewed. I am already about ½ through the next chapter but I need to add some Severus for my wonderful beta reader Strega Brava… Just you wait Margherita more Severus is coming. And now to the chapter

Chapter Six: The Curse Breaker

The day was unseasonably bright for mid November. As Charlie fussed over the dragons in their pen, he heard a small voice singing behind him. Chills went up his spine. He knew that voice, that song. He had taught it to her when she was just a baby. Turning slowly, Charlie's breath caught in his throat leaving him dazed. It was Laura.

"Hello Charlie," she whispered as she reached out a cold hand to him.

"How?" He asked desperately as he hugged her solid but cold form to him tightly.

"Sshh, that's not important. You need to listen to me for I don't have much time. Your flower is in danger. The knife her mother used was poisoned. It was used in combination with the curse her mother put on her when you first found her. An antidote will not work unless the curse is broken first," she explained quickly.

"How do I find the counter curse?" he pleaded frantically.  
"Do you know anyone… anyone that is good at breaking curses?" She asked, looking keenly at Charlie.

"Of course, Bill. He will know what to do."

"Yes, now I have to go but you need to know a little about the poison first. The poison works faster if she is in the light. Keep her in a cool dark place. She will develop a fever. The longer she is in sunlight, the worse the fever will get. Her head will hurt when she is out of the light but you must remember, no matter how bad her head hurts… keep her out of the light. Go to her now, Charlie; she has been in the light too long already. Hurry or she will be lost," Laura encouraged.

"Ginny said Pansy had a headache earlier when she went to visit," Charlie confessed as he reached to his little sister. "How can I thank you? I want to sit and talk to you; I miss you so much."

"Charliebear, I am always with you. I will never leave my favorite brother. Now hurry, your flower is starting to wilt."

"I love you, Laura," he whispered quietly.

Laura touched his face softly. "I love you too." And she was gone.

~~*~~

Charlie raced up to the hospital wing to find Pansy sitting in the window, basking in the late afternoon sun. Clutching the stitch in his side, Charlie walked over to where she was resting.

"Hello Charlie. I thought you were coming up later… Are you okay?" she asked him, frowning with concern.

"I'm fine but I was worried about you. How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat next to her on the window seat.

"I had a headache earlier but I came and sat here and now it is almost gone. Nothing like a good dose of sun to make you feel better," she explained, watching Charlie's face pale.

"What's wrong?" she demanded quietly.

"You need to get out of the light. Come sit in the shadows a bit while I talk to Madam Pomfrey. Okay?" he asked gently, taking her hand and helping her up.

Looking puzzled, Pansy answered by shrugging her shoulders, "Okay."

Charlie helped Pansy into one of the chairs in the afternoon shadows of the room. Satisfied that it was dark enough, Charlie made his way into Madam Pomfrey's office. As he explained the situation to the matron, Charlie noticed Pansy slowly making her way back over to the window and its waiting light.

Bolting from the room, Charlie rushed up to Pansy.

"No honey, you can't stay in the light," he protested as he moved her back in the waxing shadows.

"But my head hurts again,' she said as another tremor of pain creased her forehead.

"I know, but you need to stay out of the light," he insisted firmly.

Looking angry, Pansy turned to him and demanded, "Why? Why do you want me to be in pain? I told you that the sun makes it feel better."  
"I don't want to see you in pain, Pansy," he said gently as he took her hand and led her into the even darker confines of Madam Pomfrey's office. After he helped her to sit, Charlie knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Your mother put a poison on the blade that she stabbed you with. The more you sit in the sun, the faster it works," Charlie explained as he saw the tears form in Pansy's eyes.

"Why can't she just leave me alone?" she asked and she hung her head in defeat.

Reaching up, Charlie placed a tender hand on Pansy's face, making her look into his eyes.

"I can't answer that," as he replied quietly, Pansy saw the terror in his eyes and knew there was more.

"What else? What else did she do?" she asked as dread filled her soul.

"Before we found you at the raid, your mother placed a curse on you. It has to be broken before we give you the antidote for the poison," he confessed miserably.

Gathering her courage she inquired in a shaky voice, "What was the curse?"

"We don't know," Charlie admitted forlornly as Pansy clutched her head in pain again, tears running freely from her closed eyes.

"Then I will die. My mother is well known among the Death Eaters to use old obscure curses; ones that are hard to find, much less break," she whispered, turning away from him.

"Pansy, honey, look at me," he encouraged softly. 

Pansy turned back to face him, feeling tired and scared.

"My brother, Bill, is the best curse breaker on the planet. We will do everything we can to break the curse and make you well again. Just trust me…"

Looking deep in his eyes, Pansy replied in a quiet voice that made Charlie's heart catch. "I do… with my life."

Charlie stood, still holding Pansy's trembling hands. "Madam Pomfrey, I need to use your fire to summon Severus."

"I already did, he is on his way with Professor Dumbledore," she stated calmly.

In a few minutes time, Professor Snape swooped into the room, followed by an intense looking Professor Dumbledore. 

Madam Pomfrey and Charlie met them in the main ward to discuss the situation.

As Charlie explained, Severus scowled at the information.

"So… now you are an expert at poisons," Severus commented sarcastically as he made his way to Madam Pomfrey's office. 

"Severus, no need to be unpleasant," reprimanded Professor Dumbledore.

"Fine. Tell me, Weasley, how did you come by this information?"

"The ghost of my dead sister came to me," Charlie replied harshly.

Severus stopped dead in his tracks. "What exactly did she say? Be specific," he demanded.

Charlie told him about the sunlight and the fever but when he got to the part about the curse, Severus' face became strained.

"She didn't tell you what the curse was?" he asked urgently.

"No but she indicated that my brother Bill would know how to break it."

"We must contact him immediately," Severus said as they reached Madam Pomfrey's office to find Pansy on the floor clutching her head.

"Pansy," Charlie cried as he ran to her side.

"My head," she sobbed, "I can barely see it hurts so badly. Please help me."

"We need to get her somewhere cool and dark. Severus, you, and Charlie come with me. I know of a place in the dungeons that would work perfectly," commanded Professor Dumbledore.

Before they left, Charlie placed Pansy on her bed while Severus pulled the worried matron to the side.

"Poppy, give Miss Parkinson the strongest sedative you have. I have seen this poison before and pain-killing potions won't work. We will return when the room is ready," Severus said as the three men made their way out of the hospital wing to the dungeons.

~~*~~

Charlie and Severus arrived back at the hospital wing about 30 minutes later. Pansy was pale as she lay on her bed in the now dark room.

"How is she Madam Pomfrey?" inquired Severus stiffly. 

"I gave her the sedative like you said, but she is still in a lot of pain," the matron fussed.

"With this poison, pain killing potions would only make it worse. Pricilla Parkinson knows her poisons and has a fascination with ones that cause the most pain. She is truly an evil woman," Severus said almost to himself as he conjured a stretcher upon which to place Pansy.

As he levitated her body, she cried out in pain. "Damn, that isn't going to work. There isn't enough support for her head.

Charlie immediately stepped up to her, scooping her up in his strong arms. Pansy cried out as he cradled her close to his chest.

"Sshhh honey. I know it hurts but I will get you there as soon as I can," Charlie soothed, bringing a scowl to Severus' already sour countenance.

"Let's go," he demanded gruffly as he opened to door to admit Charlie and his burden.

Once inside the room they had prepared, Charlie placed Pansy down as gently as he could, while Madam Pomfrey fussed over her patient.

Suddenly, green sparks came from the hearth as Minerva McGonnagall's head came into view.

"Sorry Poppy, but I have Longbottom here in the hospital wing. Seems Mr. Finnegan was trying to fix a hex Mr. Malfoy placed on Longbottom and it didn't work… quite right."

"I'll be there in a moment," Poppy assured her with an exasperated sigh.

"Severus, I need you here too. Mr. Malfoy is insisting he speak to you. He… was caught in the cross fire."

"I can't leave Miss Parkinson at the moment, she shouldn't be left alone," Severus argued.

"I can stay with her," volunteered Charlie.

"Don't you need to contact your brother?" Severus growled.

"Albus is doing that as we speak," Charlie relayed triumphantly.

"Fine," exclaimed Severus as he swept from the room, Madam Pomfrey at his heels.

~~*~~

Bill Weasley arrived by six the next evening. It had been an exhausting journey to travel in such a very short time but he knew from Dumbledore that it was imperative that he arrive as soon as possible for it was a matter of life and death. When he arrived, the scene that met him was quite disturbing. His brother was helping a young woman that was being violently ill into a bedpan. As he watched, he was amazed at the tenderness his brother was showing her. When she had finished with that particularly vicious volley, Charlie helped her to lay back against her pillows and then he began to gently bathe her sweating face, quietly talking to her, assuring her that everything would be just fine because his brother Bill had been summoned. Bill could not believe his eyes as his younger brother fussed over the fallen student.

Clearing his throat, Bill stepped closer to let Charlie know that he had arrived.

"Hello Bill," Charlie acknowledged quietly as Pansy had fallen asleep again.

"How is she?" Bill asked, showing concern for not only Pansy but for his brother.

"Her head is pounding, making her sick to her stomach. The fever started about an hour ago," Charlie explained.

"Where is Madam Pomfrey?" Bill wondered as he watched his brother continue to play nurse.

"She is in the hospital wing. There was a pretty nasty… accident between a couple of Gryffindors and a Slytherin and she doesn't think it wise to leave then unattended. They may kill each other," Charlie explained shaking his head.

"I see nothing has changed with house rivalry."

"Nope, not really. Slytherin still hates Gryffindor and vice versa," Charlie agreed.

"Charlie," Bill said softly as he placed a comforting hand on his brother's sagging shoulders, "what is this young woman to you? Do you have more than a student/teacher relationship?" he asked cautiously, not wanting to insult his brother.

"It's not that simple. Pansy and I have become very close, yes. Not romantically but we are very good friends. We have a kinship with the dragons. I have never met anyone like her. I would die if I lost her like I…" Charlie broke off, unable to continue.

"Like Laura? Charlie, Pansy isn't Laura. You had no blame in Laura's death and you have none in what has happened to Pansy. I will do my best to help her. I promise that. Okay?" he asked, hoping that his brother hadn't already gotten in too deep with this young woman.


	7. A Fevered Confession

A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Had a bit of writer block. I keep coming up with different ideas on where to go with this story and I am trying to take more time to write a better quality story. I hope everyone likes how this story is progressing, there will be some interesting little twists from time to time. Once again, I must thank my wonderful beta Margherita, and Amy for well just being there when ever I need her. You guys are the best.

Also to all of those that reviewed, THANKS!!! And for those that read but didn't… shame on you L Go review… it makes me happy **big grin**

Broken Wings

Chapter Seven: A Fevered Confession

Professor Snape stormed into the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey in his wake. They arrived to an eerie silence with Professor McGonagall standing with her hands placed severely on her hips, glaring at the offending students.

"What is the meaning of all this?" He demanded hotly.

The room suddenly exploded with explanations.

"Silence!" Thundered Snape as he glared around the room at the now frightened students.

"Professor McGonagall, what happened?"

"Well, from what I have been able to gather, Professor Kettleburn was teaching Care of Magical Creatures for Professor Weasley when Mr. Malfoy decided the class was too boring and he turned Mr. Longbottom's hair into feathers. Mr. Finnegan tried to help with a counter curse. When Mr. Longbottom saw him raise his wand, he stepped out of the line of fire and the curse hit Mr. Malfoy instead," she explained with the slightest of smiles on her lips.

Snape turned to where the Professor was pointing and came in contact with a flaming red headed Malfoy who had been sulking in the shadows.

Trying to look severe, Snape asked, "Mr. Malfoy, is this what happened?"

"Well Sir, partly. Since _Professor _Weasley was off doing whatever it is he does lately, Professor Kettleburn was teaching Care of Magical Creatures class. Today we were learning about Phoenix's when Finnegan thought he would have some fun and turned Longbottom's hair into feathers. Trying to fix his mistake, he pointed his wand, Longbottom moved out of the way, and his hex hit me instead. Now look at me. I look like a Weasley throwback. Someone needs to fix my hair, not to mention the wrist that was broken when I went flying backwards from the blast," he demanded sharply.

"Get a hold of yourself, Mr. Malfoy," snapped Professor McGonagall sharply. "It will fade in a week or two. As for the wrist…"  
"A week or two? I am not going to walk around looking like one of those poor, mudblood loving, red haired, weasels. Sir, there must be a potion or something to fix this," he pleaded, pulling a bit of his red hair, wincing as he moved his injured wrist.

"There is no such potion, Mr. Malfoy. Professor McGonagall is correct, it will wear off in a week or so," Professor Snape replied irritably.

"I refuse to walk around looking like a bloody Weasley! My father…"

"Your father isn't here so that is the end of this discussion. Now for punishment 15 points from Slytherin for instigating the incident," said Professor McGonagall firmly as she left the room.

This made Neville and Seamus smile.

Noticing this, Professor Snape had a few points in mind himself. 

"And… 10 points from Gryffindor for Longbottom's blunder, 10 points from Gryffindor for Finnegan for being hopeless and 30 points awarded to Slytherin for Malfoy having to look like one of _them_. Finnegan back to class. Mr. Malfoy, you will stay in the hospital wing until you are told you may leave. Longbottom, we can't have you molting in the halls, you are to stay here until Madam Pomfrey can fix your… feathers," Professor Snape instructed in his usual low menacing voice as he also left the room.

When he reached the main hall, Professor McGonagall was waiting for him.

"How is Miss Parkinson, Severus?" 

"She is in grave danger but we have the Weasley's on the job so everything will be just wonderful," He snarled sarcastically, making his way back to the dungeons.

~~*~~

Bill Weasley arrived by six the next evening. It had been an exhausting journey to travel in such a very short time but he knew from Dumbledore that it was imperative that he got there as soon as possible for it was a matter of life and death. When he arrived, the scene that met him was quite disturbing. His brother was helping a young woman that was being violently ill into a bedpan. As he watched, he was amazed at the tenderness his brother was showing her. When she had finished with that particularly vicious volley, Charlie helped her to lay back against her pillows and then he began to gently bathe her sweating face, quietly talking to her, assuring her that everything would be just fine because his brother Bill had been summoned. Bill could not believe his eyes as his younger brother fussed over the fallen student.

Clearing his throat, Bill stepped closer to let Charlie know that he had arrived.

"Hello Bill," Charlie acknowledged quietly as Pansy had fallen asleep again.

"How is she?" Bill asked, showing concern for not only Pansy but for his brother.

"Her head is pounding, making her sick to her stomach. The fever started about an hour ago," Charlie explained.

"Where is Madam Pomfrey?" Bill wondered as he watched his brother continue to play nurse.

"She is in the hospital wing. There was a pretty nasty… accident between a couple of Gryffindors and a Slytherin and she didn't think it wise to leave then unattended. They may kill each other," Charlie explained shaking his head.

"I see nothing has changed with house rivalry."

"Nope, not really. Slytherin still hates Gryffindor and vice versa," Charlie agreed.

"Charlie," Bill said softly as he placed a comforting hand on his brother's sagging shoulder. "What is this young woman to you? Do you have more that a student/teacher relationship?" He asked cautiously, not wanting to insult his brother.

"It's not that simple. Pansy and I have become very close, yes. Not romantically but we are very good friends. We have a kinship with the dragons. I have never met anyone like her. I would die if I lost her like I…" Charlie broke off, unable to continue.

"Like Laura? Charlie, Pansy isn't Laura. You had no blame in Laura's death and you have none in what has happened to Pansy. I will do my best to help her. I promise that. Okay?" He asked, hoping that his brother hadn't already gotten in too deep with this young woman.

~~*~~

  
At breakfast, two mornings later, after Madam Pomfrey had finally released Draco from her constant watch, the great hall erupted with gales of laughter when a very red faced, red haired, Draco Malfoy came strolling into the room. As he made his way by the Gryffindor table Hermione sniggered, 

"Hey Malfoy, love the hair," causing the few Gryffindors that were there to roar with more laughter. 

"At least mine is only temporary," he said as he came to a stop behind Ginny's chair. "So what do you think, little sis? Got a kiss for your new brother?" And, without warning, Malfoy grabbed Ginny, kissing her deeply. It was right at that moment that Harry and Ron came into the room. Harry was on Malfoy in an instant, pulling him off Ginny, who sat there in shock. Dean and Seamus pounced on Ron, preventing him from getting to his sister.

"Don't you ever… touch her again," growled Harry as he held Malfoy by the front of his robes.

"Don't worry, I won't. Although, she did seem to quite enjoy it," he said triumphantly as he removed a stunned Harry's fingers from his person. "If you ever get tired of scarhead Ginny, come see me," and he sauntered away.

"Mark my words, one of these days I am going to relieve the world of that git," Ron insisted as Dean and Seamus finally let him go.

~~*~~

Bill entered the room that had been secured for Pansy once again. It had been two days now since he arrived and Charlie hadn't left the young woman's side. Madam Pomfrey had planned on taking over but due, to Mr. Longbottom's feather situation, she was needed in the hospital wing.

As Bill looked at Pansy, he saw how restless she was. Over the last few days as her fever pitched, nightmares had been a side effect. On more than one occasion she screamed in her sleep, clutching her head. Although she was sedated, the pain was still very real. 

Looking worn and haggard, Charlie sat quietly talking to Pansy, gently smoothing her damp hair from her face, unaware of Bill's return.

"Pansy," he whispered tenderly, "you just have to be okay…" Charlie paused, trying to regain composure.

"We need you, the babies and me. Just hang on a bit longer. You just don't know how much I… please, you are the best friend I have ever had," he confessed as he lowered his head, resting it on her hand.

It was then that Bill made his presence known by opening and shutting the door. 

Charlie wiped at his eyes quickly, trying to hide the tears that had been gathering in his despair.

"How is she?" Bill asked, placing a firm hand on his brother's shoulder.

"She is very restless. The dreams are getting worse with the fever. If we don't do this soon, I'm afraid all will be… lost," Charlie answered, clearing the lump from his throat.

"How is the potion coming?" he asked as he again bathed her sweating brow with a cool cloth.

"Snape said that it would be ready in a couple of hours. From what I have read, the effects will be almost immediate. By dinnertime, Pansy should be fully awake and pain free. However, there is a chance that there will be a residual headache every now and then but a simple pain killing draught should take care of that," Bill explained as he gently touched her feverish hand.

"How long will she suffer from the headaches?" Charlie asked as he frowned down at her.

"I am not sure. Snape said that the headaches could last for a while, depending on how long the poison stays in her system. It sometimes takes months for this poison to leave. But the curse will be gone so she will be able to handle a few headaches," Bill said reassuringly, motioning his brother to retreat to the corner so he could talk to him.

"Why don't you go and get cleaned up? Take a shower. You don't want Pansy to see you like this when she wakes. You have a while, maybe tell the babies she will be all right," Bill instructed.

"I think I will," Charlie sighed heavily. "Wouldn't want her to smell me across the room now would we?"

"Believe me, right now she just might," Bill gave a short laugh.

"You will stay with her won't you?" Charlie asked nervously.

"Of course I will stay with her. Now go."

Before Charlie left, he walked back over to Pansy's bed. 

"I'll be back in a bit. Don't give Bill a hard time okay?" he asked quietly as he brushed the hair back tenderly on her forehead, feeling the heat as it radiated from her body. 

Turning back to his brother he said, "I'll be back." Then he was gone.

Shaking his head, Bill settled himself in the chair next to Pansy's bed, taking up where Charlie left off in bathing her feverish face. 

As Bill tenderly took care of his charge, Pansy became restless and began to speak.

"Charlie, I'm scared."  
Not wanting to confuse her by telling her who he really was, Bill answered, "I know, dear."

"Charlie, I think… I am going to die…"

"No, you're not," he assured her.

"I need to tell you something just in case I …," her words became very quiet so Bill leaned down to listen.

Whispering softly, Pansy unmistakably confessed, "I love you, Charlie." Then she promptly reached up and gently touched his cheek before she fell back into a troubled sleep.

Bill raked his fingers through his long red hair. "Well, this complicates things a bit," he said in a concerned voice.

~~*~~

Severus had worked diligently on the antidote for the poison, stirring it every couple of hours as the recipe instructed. Pricilla Parkinson had picked a particular poison to which the antidote took three days to brew, and now it was just about ready. 

As they gathered in the chamber outside Pansy's room an hour later, Bill gave them strict instructions.

"I am going to magically lock this door. Under NO circumstances are you to unlock it, understood?" 

"But…" Charlie started but was immediately cut off by his brother.

"You need to promise me Charlie. You can't come in until I let you in," he demanded, looking his brother straight in the eye.

"Okay."

As the minutes ticked by antagonistically slow, Charlie and Snape sat in the main room, waiting for Bill to break the curse so the antidote could be given.

Without warning, a scream rent the air causing Charlie to bolt towards the door.

"No, remember what he said, you can't open the door," warned the Potions Master threateningly as he bodily pulled Charlie away from the door.

"I can't take this…" Charlie groaned.  
"Well, Weasley, you have no choice, now do you?' Asked Snape sternly as Charlie slumped into a chair looking sour.

After what seemed like an eternity, Bill opened the door looking exhausted.

"That was a tough one but she is safe. The curse is broken so you may give the antidote and get this young woman back on her feet."

Snape pushed past Bill, entering the room with Charlie on his heals. Pansy lay in the bed, deathly still.

Walking up to the bed, Professor Snape called her name "Miss Parkinson?"

She slowly opened her eyes only for them to shut again. Snape leaned down and placed the vial to Pansy's lips. "Miss Parkinson, drink this."

There was no response.

Feeling a little agitated that Snape was being so impersonal, Charlie swept past him. "Here, let me try," he said exasperatedly as he sat on the bed next to her. Pulling her to a sitting position, Charlie took the vial from Snape's hand and held it to Pansy's pale lips. "Honey, drink this," he coaxed softly.

Pansy opened her mouth and drank the potion without hesitation. When the vial was empty, Charlie lay her back down on the bed, tucking the covers around her delicate frame.

The Potions Master grunted a sound of disgust, snatched the vial from the table where Charlie had placed it and stormed from the room.

"He doesn't like you much does he?" Bill asked facetiously.

"Nope, don't think so," Charlie smiled.

"I think he is jealous..." 

"Who is jealous?" Asked a softly spoken voice from the bed.

"Pansy!" Charlie exclaimed as he pulled her into a tender hug.

Pansy lay her head on Charlie's shoulder, finding comfort in his embrace.

A/N: the line… "Well, this complicates things a bit." Was taken from Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone. I thought it was fitting.


End file.
